In my proposal I outlined experiments that were designed to continue our attempt to apply combined behavioral and cellular techniques to Aplysia in order to analyze simple learning tasks. I specifically proposed to work on three interrelated problems. 1) To analyze the synaptic mechanisms of plastic changes which underlie short-term habituation and dishabituation of the gill-withdrawal reflex. 2) To study the neural mechanisms of progressively longer lasting and more complex behavioral modifications, and 3) To study the early development of behaviors controlled by the abdominal ganglion of Aplysia and to correlate the behaviors with the development of the neural circuit. During the past year we have made progress on each of the three areas.